1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for using a rotating key provided on a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for rapidly selecting a menu and an operation mode function using a rotating key provided on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal has a keypad with a plurality of keys used for inputting data, which typically include a send (SND) key, a cancel key, a clear (CLR) key, number/character keys, an end (END) key, function keys and a power (PWR) key. 15 to 20 keys are normally provided on the front side of a main housing of the mobile terminal to enable a user to input or select desired data by the pressing of keys.
However, it is not easy for the user to find and press the proper keys to select and implement an operation mode function from a variety of menus. Also, the user has to rapidly move his or her fingers onto the keys to be pressed when trying to rapidly change functions of the mobile terminal. Since it is difficult to rapidly select an operation mode function from a variety of menus, fast mobile Internet access cannot be achieved.